


if you want love, we'll make it

by riveur



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy McFluff, M/M, just my two babies having a good day tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveur/pseuds/riveur
Summary: There's just something about a relaxed Spencer Reid that makes Morgan lose it.





	if you want love, we'll make it

*

 

Derek was idly flipping through tv channels on the couch when Spencer entered the living room. They just got back from San Francisco, finally wrapping up a string of murders after a week. Derek stretched out his legs, easing the tension from the rest of his muscles, watching Reid walk around.

 

After a few years of mutual pining ( _and a couple more years_ _for me_ , Morgan thinks, but the other man didn't need to know that), the two of them decided that to hell with it, Spencer apparently wants him, and Derek is absolutely crazy for the young doctor so what more did they need? Their dates consisted of lovely restaurant dining, sometimes club hopping at Derek’s insistence, and sometimes Doctor Who marathons at Spencer’s. Then one day Derek found himself while working on one of his house projects thinking, _would Spencer like green walls for the Master’s bedroom?_ And that was it.

 

Their friendship transitioned so smoothly into their new relationship, and for that Derek is grateful. He’s in love with his best friend, who he can still work so well with along with the team, who he can still pull pranks on and joke around with.

 

Only this time…

 

One of Reid’s many bookshelves around their home is right beside the television in front of the living area couch. Morgan knew that this _probably_ wasn't the genius’ intention, but as Spencer read the spines of each book on the shelf, one finger dragging through each title, Derek watched his boy’s backside appreciatively.

 

Spencer was barefoot, wearing comfy black boxers that cupped his ass perfectly, and one of Morgan’s old shirts. They were big on Reid’s lithe frame, exposing a bit of his shoulder and that smooth, milky skin. The icing on the cake was Spencer’s glasses, its platinum wire frames delicately perched on the bridge of his nose.

 

Derek Morgan loves his genius no matter how he dresses, but while everyone sees him in is his suit jacket and vests, only Morgan gets to see this. Day-off Spencer Reid is a fucking wet dream. As Morgan’s eyes roam Reid’s backside, he remembers how just this morning he had his face right there between those two globes of perfect flesh, his tongue---

 

“Aha!” Reid pulled out a hardbound and whirled around. Morgan licked his lips as Reid flipped through the thick book, exposing his jutting left clavicle to his feasting eyes.

 

“Spencer,” Morgan called out. He wanted to lick that sliver of skin.

 

Spencer didn't look up from the book. His glasses were slowly sliding down his nose. “Mm?”

 

“Baby, c’mere.”

 

Derek’s voice was rough and deep with arousal just from seeing Reid so relaxed in their home. Spencer looked up at the sound and they locked eyes. He knew that the other man knew exactly what was going through his head, and Morgan could hardly help himself from grabbing as Reid put down the book on the coffee table and made his way to the couch where the older man was without breaking eye contact.

 

Only the quiet hum of the tv could be heard while commercials played, but Derek’s thoughts flew out the window as Spencer sat on his lap, the young man’s legs on either side of Derek’s. His attention was again captured by the spectacles Reid wore only in the privacy of their home, and the half-lidded brown eyes behind them. Spencer rested both his hands on Derek’s pectorals, and as he felt the hard muscles contract beneath the shirt, bit his lip.

 

There was a small smile on Derek’s lips as he nuzzled the skin behind Reid’s ear. “Love you like this,” He whispers. “Love you all soft,” Morgan drags his hand over Reid’s thigh, all the way to his bottom beneath the boxers. As his hands trace below, the older man’s lips move downward to the sharp line of Spencer’s jaw. After nipping on the bit there, Derek finally _finally_ latched onto the sliver of exposed skin over Spencer’s shoulder.

 

“D-Derek,”

 

“Drivin’ me crazy, wearin’ my clothes.” Morgan dragged his lips to the edge of Spencer’s shoulder, biting and licking the whole way there. The younger man had his head tilted to the side, neck stretched out all for Derek to ravish. Both of Reid’s hands were now cupping Morgan’s jaw, and he brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

“89.9 percent,” Spencer whispered against Derek’s lips. Said man moved his head back with an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“89.9 percent of the time I wear your clothes we end up having sex.” Spencer continued, rubbing his nose against Morgan’s.

 

Derek chuckled. “Uh-uh pretty boy, your stats are wrong.” He felt the skin underneath his Henley that Reid was wearing and sighed. One of the things that first surprised Derek was how nice Spencer’s skin was, and everytime he got the opportunity to touch and feel and _taste_ that expanse - Derek made sure he always got the most of it. There was no need for a genius to know where this sudden make out session was heading if the bulge against Derek’s own was any indication. Spencer’s breathing picked up as he started rubbing his clothed cock against Morgan’s leg as he replied, “My, _ah_ , stats are never wrong.”

 

“Yeah?” Derek challenged. “Name one time you wore my clothes and we didn't have sex.”

 

“Whenever I wear your underwear to work.”

 

Derek could actually feel all the blood left circulating his body rush to fill his cock. “Fuck, _Spencer_.” He breathed out, unable to keep himself from biting the base of Spencer’s neck hard enough to surely mark. Morgan momentarily thought maybe he bit too hard, but the other man just gasped and threw his head back. “That what it is, huh?”

 

“Mhm,” Morgan watched as Reid spoke, his eyes closed behind those thick specs. “I think about you in them,” Reid’s words were more breaths now, his lower lip captured by his teeth. “I think about how big you are.” His hands made their way down Derek’s face, over his chest, his abs, underneath his shirt where the hair trailed further below, disappearing inside his sweats. “Sometimes the others catch me thinking about y-you and I tell them some obscure fact to get them off my back.” He chuckled as Morgan watched him transfixed, willing those expressive hands to do _something_.

 

Spencer however, leveled his eyes with Morgan again. The older man saw such intensity, just a little foggy with arousal, but the seriousness of his next words were clear. “But I'm always thinking about you, Derek.”

 

The two of them sat as if the rest of the world was on pause. If it wasn't for their deep breathing they were still as a picture, before Derek smiled and brought their lips together. Morgan’s been with a number of people, and this was one thing that always had a tendency to feel old and worn out after a while. But with Reid, every kiss is just as good as that first time --- when Reid dragged him by the collar in the bureau parking lot to crash their mouths together.  His hand moved from where it was on Spencer’s hip to cradle the younger man’s face. Their tongues caressed, slower than their hands previously were, and Derek couldn't help the sigh that escaped him when they separated. Spencer’s lips were glistening from the kisses, and a delectable, almost feminine blush spread across his face. His hair was a mess, even more than usual, and Derek ran his fingers through them as he whispered, “Love you, pretty boy.”

 

The red across his cheeks and nose reached all the way to his ears. Spencer suddenly leaned forward and hid his face against the crook of Morgan’s neck. “..ove you too,” he whispered. “And not just cause of your dick.”

 

The unexpected statement punched a loud laugh out of Derek. He looked at Spencer with a wide smile and placed a wet kiss on his forehead. “But you like that too don't you?” Morgan joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Instead of a reply, Reid’s hand which were strategically placed (probably) above where Derek wanted him most, went down, grasping his cock in a firm grip.

 

Derek groaned. The angle was a bit awkward as Reid jerked the shaft under Morgan’s sweats but he didn't stop. The young doctor greedily took in every gasp and moan coming from Derek as he opened his mouth too and groaned. “I want…” He started, still rubbing Morgan’s cock with his hand while his hips thrust against him in an attempt to relieve his own arousal.

 

Derek raised his head to watch Spencer gyrating on his lap. Before he could say anything, Spencer started moving south, kneeling on the floor. That gorgeous mouth was hovering over Derek’s erection, hands holding firmly onto the other’s strong legs. Morgan held the back of Reid’s head. “What's it you want, pretty boy?”

 

Reid’s mouth dropped open, his tongue coming out before licking and sucking at the fabric over Morgan’s crotch.

 

Willing his brain and muscles to cooperate despite how out of it he felt, Morgan takes out his cock, pulling down his sweats and boxers just enough. He's thick and long like the rest of Morgan, and Reid whimpers at the sight. Their eyes met, Spencer’s hooded gaze filled with intensity and he lost all brain functions as he whispered, “Feed it to me, Derek.” _Fuck._

 

“Keep talkin’ like that and I'mma come all over your pretty face before we even start, kid.” Derek pumped his cock once. With one hand he held Reid’s chin, and Derek watched as inch by inch his cock disappeared into Reid’s hot mouth.

 

For a delirious second, Derek is brought back to the first time he met Spencer Reid. He was all floppy hair, that awkward tight-lipped smile, and although his hair’s more of a tasteful mess now and his smile laced with a bit more bravado - who knew they'd end up here? Certainly not Derek, but damn if he wanted it any other way.

 

His attention was brought back to the present when he felt an almost unbearable constraint around the head of his cock. The first few times that they did this, Spencer didn't even know what deep throating was. But now... If things were different, Morgan would be seething in jealousy with the amount of Reid’s experience (mostly because he'd want to bash those hypothetical partners’ head in), but Derek knew he was many of Reid’s firsts, and the thought alone aroused him even more. Derek watched as Reid’s head bobbed up and down as he took the other man further, eyes half closed and his lips glistening with saliva. Every few minutes Spencer would gasp for air not unlike a drowning man would, but his eyes never lost the mere _pleasure_ he was getting from doing this to Derek.

 

Breathing was starting to become an issue for Morgan as the head of his cock hit the back of Reid’s throat again and again. The younger man had his nose against hair as he sucked Derek to the root. _Goddamn_ , he thought.

 

“Spence...stop,”

 

Said man pulled backwards, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and the head of Morgan’s cock. Although he pulled away, Reid kept moving his hand up and down on the shaft.  “ _I want it, I want it._ ” He whispered over and over.

 

“Fuck, baby.” Morgan breathed. “You want me to come all over you?”

 

It seemed as if Spencer’s mouth was magnetized as he lowered his head again and licked and sucked at Derek’s balls. When he heard Morgan’s words, he bobbed his head faster, and Derek had to pull him away by the hair gently.

 

“All over me, yes.” Spencer gasped as their eyes locked once more. “Mess me up, Derek. A-All over...my face. Derek, _Derek_ _please_.” His voice was all rough and looked like it required effort to speak, but Reid kept talking anyway. Morgan loves him like this, because ever since they got together he's been coaxing the other man to express himself more. _“No one really likes that, Morgan.”_ He said when Derek told him about it, back when they were still Reid and Morgan to each other, when they were still figuring out what this thing going on between them was. But Spencer’s filthy mouth does something to Morgan, and he couldn't help it anymore as he came, strings of white come decorating Spencer’s face. The sight of those glasses painted in his come made his cock twitch and release a little more, all over Reid’s lips and chin.

 

With lust-filled urgency, Spencer was pulling off his boxers and climbing Derek’s spent body once more. “Keep talking.” He hissed, rocking his hips on top of Morgan, hand wrapped around his own cock as he pumped in a quick pace.

 

“Shit, kid. You lookin’ like a dream right now, d’you know?” Derek was still a little out of it from how hard he came just now so his brain filter was completely off. “Sucked me off like you're gagging for it--”

 

“I was, I am - _always_ ,” Spencer croakes, his voice scratchy, his head thrown back. With every move of his hips Derek’s exposed cock rubbed against the coiled muscle of Spencer’s hole, and if he was a much younger man he'd take the doctor right here, a delicious midday fuck without any space separating them. He told him this, and Reid replied with a throaty moan and kept grinding on Derek harder.

 

The way Spencer gripped Derek’s shoulder with one hand and that he was barely coherent meant he was close. Derek brought his hand to card against Spencer's already damp hair, down to his neck where remnants of his release reached. “D’you wanna come?”

 

“ _Yes, yes_.” He whispered.

 

Derek pushed Reid’s hand aside and grasped his cock instead. With his other hand he pushed the Henley up until the line of his shoulders, and with the pad of his tongue, Derek laps at Spencer’s nipples. “ _Derek,_ ” The young doctor said as he threw his head back. The arch that his body makes is strong yet graceful -- a complete embodiment of Reid, and Morgan just wants to take and take and take. He thumbs at the slit of Spencer’s cock, dribbles of precome collecting there. Below it Morgan traces the pulsating vein, and Reid makes a choking noise before rubbing his ass harder against Morgan’s half hard cock. Derek picks up his pace with his hand, rubbing at the skin underneath the foreskin on Reid’s cock, which had the other screaming his name as he finally came.

 

Morgan watched as Reid’s come reaches his chest, inches away from mingling with Derek’s own release. Lengthy fingers swirl against the liquid, and Spencer brings them to those abused lips of his before his tongue darts out to lap at the mess. If anyone else would've done it it would've looked ridiculous. The glasses that were usually placed so carefully on Reid’s nose was crooked and had a few splatters of come on them, but Spencer stared at Derek as he licked with half-lidded eyes. Derek’s brain feels completely fried. He leans back heavily on the couch on a slow exhale.

 

That almost-shy grin was still on Spencer’s lips as he took off the specs and laid it on the coffee table beside the couch. They were quiet, content in breathing in each other’s silence with Reid tucked between Derek’s neck and strong jaw. The Henley was stained between them, so Spencer pulled it off and stretched out on Morgan’s lap completely naked.

 

“Gettin’ comfy there?” Morgan teased.

 

“ _That's right_ ,” Reid nuzzled against his skin. “Take your complaints to the authorities.”

 

“I _am_ an authority.”

 

“So am I. Which means I can do what I want.”

 

Derek chuckled and kissed the side of his genius’ head. “That makes zero sense.”

 

The two of them sat in silence for a while and for a second he thought Reid fell asleep, until the man started squirming in discomfort. “Shower, baby?” Derek suggested.

 

Spencer nodded. “Jus’ a quick one, wanna take a nap.” He slowly got off Morgan’s lap and stretched. With his hands in his hair, Derek could see _everything_ and what a damn fine sight that is. Derek groaned out loud.

 

“Come on then, Mr. Authority.” Reid said with his usual tight lipped smile. “Follow me.”

 

As Derek Morgan did as he was told, all he could think of was, _will follow you anywhere, pretty boy._

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey so I haven't finished writing a fic in like, nine years or so? but I'm so excited honestly to add to this fandom because ugh it is just the best. I've got a handful of other ideas to write about, so would love to hear bout what you guys think of this one. 
> 
> Constructive comments deserve kisses! xx thanks for readin', doll


End file.
